Promessas
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Erros foram cometidos, entretanto eles tinham tudo para dar certo, bastava um deles se tocar disso antes que fosse tarde demais. Presente de niver e Natal para a Mari xD beijos amor


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu, apesar que eu pedi pro Papai Noel o Sasuke, Kakashi e os Akatsukis. Sonhar ainda é de graça u.u

**Dedicatória:** Dedicada a minha grande amiga Marina. Ela ama ShikaIno e me fez fazer essa fic –q. Okay, eu fiz de coração porque ela merece, muito mais que esse presente simbólico.

Omedetou tanjobi amor *¬* Espero que goste do seu singelo presente. Você merece muito mais. E seja muito feliz.

**Comentários:** A fic ta minúscula e não ficou exatamente com eu imaginava, mais espero que vocês gostem. Ah, reviews são muito bem vindas õ/

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Lágrimas escorriam de seus orbes azuis. Era tarde demais, ela só percebeu tarde demais. Se soubesse que o carinho que nutria pelo jounin* não era só amizade, talvez ela não estivesse tão triste agora. Teve tantas oportunidades, todas jogadas no lixo. Se tivesse realmente entendido a mensagem de seu sensei*.

Balançou a cabeça na tentativa de espantar os maus pensamentos. Não havia volta agora. Shikamaru estava noiva da princesa do deserto e não havia nada que a loira pudesse fazer para impedir essa união. Tudo que poderia fazer agora era torcer pela felicidade dele, mesmo que não fosse ao seu lado.

Enxugou as lágrimas que ainda escorriam pelo seu rosto. Só havia uma coisa que ela podia fazer agora e nem era por si. Tinha que consertar a burrada que havia feito ao romper sua amizade com a rosada por causa do moreno. Sakura sim o amava verdadeiramente.

E só conseguiria isso se o trouxesse de volta para a amiga e era exatamente isso que iria fazer. E só havia um meio de conseguir, nem que para isso ela precisasse se tornar uma nukenin*. Dramática? Exagerada? Talvez sim, talvez não. Só o tempo irá dizer, mas ela precisava tentar não é?

Arrumou suas coisas numa pequena mochila. As kunais e shurikens em suas devidas bolsas, além disso armazenou algumas ervas que seriam necessárias para curar ferimentos. A enorme massa de chakra começou a se mover lentamente e a kunoichi sabia que teria que se apressar, ou jamais conseguiria seu intento.

A carta de despedida ao seu pai estava aberta em cima da escrivaninha, na folha de seu diário. Rascunhou rapidamente os símbolos na superfície. Em seguida ela rascou a pele superficial para que o sangue gotejasse para a superfície executando o jutsu. O papel tornou-se branco na hora, só esperava que seu pai pudesse lhe perdoar e descobrisse o segredo para abrir o pergaminho.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

O akatsuki observava a entrada da vila com certo saudosismo. Havia passado mais tempo nela com seu falecido parceiro do que eu sua própria vila. Ele sempre ficava a espreita e seu parceiro se infiltrava. Demorou para perceber que na realidade o Uchiha visitava sua namorada.

- Sabia que ia te encontrar aqui.

Kisame se virou e por um breve momento teve a certeza que Deidara estava vivo. A franja tapava um dos olhos e o único visível era de um azul tão intenso quanto o do companheiro, todavia não possuíam o brilho psicótico que estava acostumado a presenciar. A voz e as curvas femininas lhe deram a certeza que o ser a sua frente não era o loiro.

- O que quer? – perguntou grosseiramente. Não tinha tempo a perder com uma simples kunoichi*.

- Me juntar a akatsuki.

A surpresa passou pelo rosto do shinobi*. A organização estava perdendo cada vez mais membros. Só restavam três, sendo que o Hoshigaki não confiava no otouto* de seu falecido parceiro.

- O que você sabe fazer? – gargalhou histericamente. Em sua opinião, kunoichis são fracas.

Ino sorriu malignamente. Sem que o tubarão percebesse, ela executou o jutsu, entrando em sua mente. Ele sentiu a surpresa pela segunda vez na noite ao notar que não tinha controle de seu corpo. Demorou um tempo para finalmente compreender que ela havia invadido sua mente, embora não soubesse como.

Praguejou a loira mentalmente. Ser capturado daquela maneira era no mínimo humilhante. Antes que pudesse sequer pensar, ela o liberou.

- Esse é só um dos meus ninjutsus*. Eu quero ser um de vocês.

- Não precisamos de uma kunoichi fraca.

- Eu também sou uma medica-nin*.

- Já temos a Karin.

- Nem tudo pode ser tratado com chakra puro.

Ele estava indiferente à informação. Okay, ele estava realmente surpreso. Como ela sabia de Karin e sua habilidades?

- Existe uma médica melhor que você?

- Que aceite se unir a vocês, não.

- Isso é com Madara, se quiser realmente me acompanhar.

Ele tinha a vã esperança que ela desistisse da idéia. Kisame não conhecia a Yamanaka. Ela não desistiria de suas decisões tão fácil, por mais que doesse. Pôs-se a segui-lo em silêncio, algo que ela já estava acostumada há tempos e ele também, afinal seu parceiro era Itachi. A primeira palavra trocada desde que eles saíram foi ao amanhecer.

- Por que está fugindo?

Dizer a verdade não ajudaria. Se quisesse realmente entrar ela teria que aprender a mentir, e muito bem.

- Eu cansei dessa vida de kunoichi e também daquela vila estúpida.

Suas palavras o convenceram, ao menos um pouco. Ele sorriu, deixando a mostra seus dentes pontiagudos. O incrível era que a loira não sentia o medo corroer suas entranhas. Até sentia confortável perto dele.

- E por que você se tornou um akatsuki? – a curiosidade dela o pegou desprevenido.

- Escolha. Eu corria menos risco me juntando a eles.

Depois disso o silêncio dominou mais uma vez. Eles ainda teriam dois dias até chegar ao esconderijo. Tempo suficiente para que o tubarão a fizesse mudar de idéia.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Eles estavam em frente à entrada. Por que raios ainda tinha esperança de fazê-la mudar de idéia? Pena, compaixão, ternura? Amor? Jamais. Ele só queria não ter que matá-la. Será que ela teria alguma chance de sobreviver?

- Boas notícias?

- Não, ele não está na vila.

- Por que trouxe essa inútil? – o líder não gostou nem um pouco da presença da kunoichi.

- Ele está no Monte Myouboku e eu sou uma medica-nin.

- E o que...

- Por que raios ninguém entende que nem tudo é curado através do chakra puro? – ela pareceu raivosa ao falar isso. Já estava cansada de um bando de machos achando que sabiam de tudo.

Ao contrário do que esperava, o líder da akatsuki gostou dessa nova personalidade dela. Talvez ele pudesse se utilizar de seus poderes, afinal, ela estava coberta de razão. Chakra não curava tudo. Só que ele sabia que havia um motivo para ela o procurar e gostaria muito de descobrir qual era.

- Você já está dentro, mais antes me responda uma coisa – diante do aceno afirmativo dela, ele continuou – Por que você quer se juntar a nós?

- Por que eu me cansei da minha antiga vida – respondeu como se você a coisa mais óbvio do mundo.

- Você pode ter convencido o Kisame com essa conversa mole, mais não vai me convencer?

- O que quer que eu respondo? Garanto que as lamúrias de uma adolescente inconformada não são – girou os olhos em sinal de reprovação.

- Estou disposto a ouvir – comentou o mais velho com um sorriso de canto.

- Eu cansei de ter que ser monitorada pela testuda, cansei de ter que esperar a boa vontade dela para me ajudar, dos meus companheiros...

- O que a Sakura tem a ver com sua saída de Konoha? – o Uchiha mais novo se manifestou pela primeira vez desde que a loira havia chegado.

- Ela é a preferida da Tsunade – deixou escapara a raiva intencionalmente – Eu deveria ser melhor que ela.

- Muito bem – o Uchiha mais velho se deu por satisfeito – Karin, acompanhe-a até seus novos aposentos. Espero que não me decepcione, hana*.

Sasuke bufou, levemente irritado. Era um apelido que combinava com ela, mas ter Yamanaka Ino no esconderijo estragaria seus planos, ainda mais que ela era de Konoha. O papinho dela não o convencer, apesar que o mesmo havia ficado surpreso aos descobrir as habilidades da rosada. A loira fez despertar os antigos sentimentos presos em seu peito que o mesmo queria deixar trancafiado a sete chaves.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Shikamaru havia voltado há pouco tempo para a vila. E ele logo sentiu que havia algo errado. Os semblantes nos rostos dos moradores pareciam preocupados, além do fato que a floricultura estava fechada. Aquilo realmente o intrigou, ao ponto de deixar a preguiça de lado e averiguar o que estava acontecendo.

Silenciosamente ele aproximou-se da floricultura sorrateiramente. Ao contrário do esperado não havia nenhum sinal de arrombamento. Aquilo realmente o intrigou, ao ponto de abandonar seu trajeto e adentrar no quarto da companheira.

Tudo estava silencioso e arrumado. O jounnin estranhou toda aquela quietude. Não era típico da Yamanaka. Mesmo que não fosse o certo ele vasculhou o quarto a procura de informações. Pode constatar que os equipamentos ninjas haviam sumido, inclusive o quite médico. Será que ela havia saído em missão?

- Shikamaru...

O Nara virou-se assustado. Não esperava ser pego no flagra. Seu olhar encontrou o do pai dela e este não parecia irritado pela invasão.

- Desculpe, eu...

- Na realidade eu já esperava encontrá-lo aqui. Todavia você não precisava ter entrado pela janela.

- Eu fiquei curioso. A floricultura estava fechada num dia que deveria estar aberta.

- A Ino está desaparecida há três dias.

Era exatamente sobre Ino que o moreno queria saber. Ele não deixaria barato quem havia seqüestrado sua companheira. Não mesmo. E a primeira providencia que ele iria tomar era procurar a hogake* e saber as informações do caso.

- Eu vou trazê-la de volta – prometeu o Nara antes de se virar e preparar-se para sair pela janela.

- Acho melhor você saber desde já – Inochi conseguiu captar a atenção do outro – Havia um akatsuki na noite que ela sumiu.

- Eu juro que a trarei de volta.

- Shikamaru, tudo leva a crer que minha filha foi por vontade própria, por mais que isso me doa.

- Não importa.

- Você vai se casar. Não pode sair a procura da minha filha.

- A única coisa realmente útil que eu aprendi com o Kakahi eu faço questão de cumprir.

O mais velho sorriu. Por mais que tentasse dissuadi-lo, sabia que não iria conseguir. O moreno era do típico que jamais abandonaria seus amigos por mais que isso significasse sacrificar sua própria felicidade. Só esperava que sua filha realmente valesse todo esse sacrifício.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Ela estava se dando bem na akatsuki. Melhor do que poderia ter imaginado a princípio. Eles não eram tão mercenários e sem sentimentos quanto pareciam a princípio – pelo menos Kisame não parecia.

Sua presença ali causou exatamente o efeito desejado. Sasuke era realmente o único que não acreditava em sua história e isso foi problemático no começo, todavia, se tornou a sua melhor arma.

Tendo-o perto de si, ela poderia atrair a atenção do mesmo e trazê-lo de volta para Konoha, apesar de não saber como faria isso ainda.

- Sasuke-kun*, por que você entrou na akatsuki?

Era com perguntas bobas e sem sentido que ela estava fazendo a cabeça dele. Òbvio que isso levou muito mais tempo do que ela pretendia. Já fazia quase dois meses que estava ali e graças ao bom Kami-sama* ninguém a encontrou. Se demorasse demais Sakura poderia não esperá-lo.

- No que isso te interessa?

Por essa ela não esperava. É claro que sabia que o Uchiha menor jamais confiaria nela, entretanto não pensava que seria tão difícil assim.

- Sakura – resolver falar a verdade – Ela ainda te ama. E eu quero que ao menos minha amiga possa ser feliz, mesmo que eu não seja.

- Por isso você entrou na akatsuki? Para me levar de volta para Konoha? – ele se irritava mais a cada palavra.

- Sim, para a Sakura.

Ele ficou desconcertado momentaneamente. Não imaginava que ela estivesse falando a verdade. Aliás, desde quando ela e a rosada eram amigas? Tinham que haver um real motivo para isso.

- A hogake te mandou? – continuava irritado.

- É tão difícil acreditar que eu vim por vontade própria? – era a loira que começava a ficar irritada.

- Sim.

- Eu não sei como a Sakura te ama! – explodiu a kunoichi.

- Do mesmo jeito que você.

- Eu não te amo nem nunca te amei.

Essa informação o pegou desprevenido. Era óbvio – para ele – que a Yamanaka o amava, mas para ele admitir isso é porque realmente tinha amadurecido.

- E quem disse que a Sakura me ama?

- Você é burro, Uchiha – a loira aumentou ainda mais seu tom de voz, atraindo a atenção dos outros akatsukis – Qualquer perceberia isso!

O vingador ficou vendo-a se afastar. Ele sabia que Sakura o amava, todavia não conseguia ver um futuro para esse amor. Eles eram opostos, como a primavera e o inverno, o sol e a lua.

- Sasuke-kun...

Apesar de ser Karin que o chamava, o moreno pensou que fosse sua flor. Talvez eles não fossem tão opostos quanto ele pensava. Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos. Pensar na Haruno não era uma boa opção, ainda mais com um bando de nukenin o rondando a espera de um pequeno deslize para liquidá-lo.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

O jounin ainda não havia desistido de sua busca, por mais que todos já tivessem perdido a esperança. Nem ele nem Chouji desistiriam tão fácil de Ino assim. Ela poderia ser espalhafatosa, vaidosa, meio louca, entretanto era aquela que trazia alegria para as missões, que alegravam seu dia com a felicidade contagiante que emanava dela. Por mais que negassem, ela fazia falta.

Shikamaru havia negligenciado seu próprio casamento em prol da busca pela Yamanaka. No começo a princesa de Suna* até compreendeu, todavia não suportava mais essa situação. O que ela precisava fazer para ter a atenção de seu futuro marido? Nada do que fazia parecia ser o suficiente. Ele nunca ficou tão empenhado em algo quanto ficou nessa procura. Não parecia ser só o companheirismo que o movia.

Sendo assim, ela resolveu desistir desse casamento sem sentido. É claro que o moreno havia tentado dissuadi-la disso, todavia não teve nenhum resultado. Ela era teimosa demais para mudar de idéia. Amaldiçoou a loira. Perdeu a mulher que amava por causa dela. Mais será que realmente amava.

Já começava a duvidar disso de tanto que se empenhou em procurar a Yamanaka e nem sinal da mesma. Ainda não acreditava que ela havia ido para a akatsuki. Por que raios ela entraria para a maior organização ninja do mundo?

Uma luz se acendeu em sua cabeça. Sorrateiramente – mais do que o normal por causa do avançado da hora – ele entrou no quarto da loira. Pegou o diário que a mãe da garota havia guardado e o levou para sua casa.

Até onde sabia, Ino jamais se separaria de seu diário sem haver um bom motivo. Folheou todas as páginas até chegar ao dia que ela havia sumido. Todas continham alguma coisa escrita, alguma bobagem, menos a última página. Pegou a kunai e cortou seu dedo.

O sangue pingou na página e sumiu misteriosamente. A página continha uma mensagem para alguém. Mais quem seria essa pessoa? Chouji, Sakura, Inochi? Resolveu começar pelo pai dela.

Assim que o dia amanheceu foi a sua procura. Como o esperado ele colaborou. A mensagem tornou claro.

_Otou*-san*,_

_Espero que posso me perdoar algum dia. Quando alguém ou até mesmo o senhor descobrir o segredo disso eu já estarei longe._

_Eu não me rebelei nem nada disso. Só percebi que toda a minha existência foi vazia e eu não fiz nada para mudar isso. Estava na hora de ajudar alguém a ser feliz, já que eu não posso mais ser._

_Digam a Sakura que eu vou trazer o Sasuke-kun de volta para ela._

_Espero que possa me perdoar e diga a okaa*-san que eu amo muito._

_Não se preocupe comigo, eu ficarei bem._

_Beijos da sua filha que te ama muito_

_Ino_

Os dois ficaram petrificados com essa noticia. O barulho de sirene os trouxe de volta a realidade. A vila estava sendo invadida e o moreno tinha uma noção de quem seriam os invasores. Nesse momento esperava estar errado.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Tudo que Madara ordenava era uma cumprido a risca. Ino teria que cumprir aquela missão, querendo ou não. Pelo menos havia convencido o Uchiha mais novo a voltar para a vila, mesmo contra a vontade do mesmo.

Lutar contra a vila doía, muito mais na Yamanaka do que em qualquer outro. Não era esse destino que ela esperava para si, todavia tinha que assumir os riscos que suas atitudes acarretavam.

A loira acordou aos poucos, sem saber onde estava. Tudo estava branco ao seu redor, ao contrário do que imaginava.

- Onde estou? – perguntou confusa.

- Você teve sorte, Ino-buta*-chan* – a rosada lhe sorriu calorosamente.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você conseguiu trazer o Sasuke-kun de volta, mais isso foi muito arriscado.

- Ao menos você vai ser feliz.

- Arigatou* de coração. Agora tenho que ir vê-lo.

- Vai me deixar aqui sozinha?

- Você terá boa companhia – sorriu.

Sakura saiu e pela porta entrou seu companheiro de equipe, Shikamaru.

- Shika-kun?

- A Sakura tem razão, você teve muita sorte.

- Valeu a pena. Ela vai ser feliz.

- E você, Ino? Por que não pode ser feliz?

- Quem eu amo eu não posso ter?

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho – abaixou a cabeça triste.

Estava tão distraída que nem ao menos percebeu a aproximação do Nara. Somente quando ele se apoiou na cama e fez seus rostos ficarem muito próximos.

- Eu estou livre.

- Como...

O moreno não esperou outra oportunidade para beijá-la. Esteve muito perto de perdê-la. Isso o fez ver que não valeria a pena perder tempo com bobagens, pois o tempo pode ser curto e cruel demais. A partir daquele momento ele jamais a deixaria sozinha novamente.

Mini-Dicionário

jounnin – posto permamente

sensei – mestre

nukenin – ninja renegado

kunoichi – ninja mulher

shinobi – o mesmo que ninja

ninjutsu – arte ninja de técnica e jutsus

medica-nin – ninja médico

hana – flor

hogake – título dado ao ninja mais forte e sábio da vila da Folha

-kun – tratamente carinhoso próprio para meninos

Kami-sama – Deus

Suna – Areia

otou-san – pai

okaa-san – mamãe

buta – porquinha

-chan-chan – terminação que revela um extremamente intimo, carinhoso e até mesmo infantil, reservado prioritariamente a meninas meigas, crianças ou ainda para compor apelidos.

arigatou – obrigado


End file.
